


at last, you finally see

by joanna (smittenspidey)



Series: byler soft fluff [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gay Will Byers, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Prom, Sad, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenspidey/pseuds/joanna
Summary: a collection of the first and last times mike and will did certain things together





	at last, you finally see

**Author's Note:**

> u better have some tissues xoxo

the first time that the two spoke was in kindergarten. will was sitting on the swings on the playground when mike approached him. both boys were incredibly shy, but mike had plucked up the courage to go and find someone and ask them to be his friend.

mike had noticed will on the swings by himself, looking somewhat sad, when he decided that that boy was going to be the one who he would ask to be his friend.

"hey!" he said. will didn't look up from his feet, which were going back and forth along with the swing. this made mike's confidence falter slightly, but he still asked the question that he had gone over to ask. "do you want to be my friend?" he asked as he sat down on the swing next to the other boy.

will turned his head and looked at mike through his long eyelashes. just this sight set mike's heart aflutter.

"really?" he asked, not quite believing that someone had asked him to be his friend.

"yeah!" mike beamed.

the first time they held hands was when they were ten, and had snuck into the theatres to see _the watcher in the woods_ , of course with dustin and lucas.

they sat in the back row, mike seated next to dustin and will. the latter boy was on the end of the four of them.

the movie was very suspenseful, and there were several moments where all four of the boys wished that they had never come to see the film. but they didn't want to be wimps, so they stuck the whole movie through.

at a particularly frightening part, will jumped, and mike instinctively grabbed his hand. they both felt a strange sort of electricity when their hands touched, but they ignored it. their hands only left each other's when the lights came up and lucas and dustin glanced over to them.

their cheeks were bright red.

the first time mike and will kissed was when they were sixteen, in 1987.

mike had been helping will with his calculus work, and they were sitting on mike's bed. will wasn't the top of his class, but he wasn't the bottom either. but he still felt that he needed to do better, and mike was the top of the class, so they agreed to have several study sessions.

will kept getting the questions wrong, and mike quickly became frustrated.

"will, it's simple, can't you see?" he cried in defeat, pointing at his work. will, upset at his best friend yelling at him like that, scrunched up his face and tried not to cry. mike's face faltered.

mike put his hand on will's, and the smaller boy looked up at him with curious eyes.

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't have yelled at you." mike held his arms out for a hug. will grinned widely and practically launched himself at mike, attacking him in a tackle hug.

soon enough, they were play wrestling on mike's bed, his duvet eventually ending up on top of them.

mike could feel will's hot breath against his face when they finally stopped, mike pinning will down on the bed.

all of a sudden it was too much for mike to handle.

"can i kiss you?" he asked breathlessly.

will only nodded, and mike brought his face down to connect their lips.

the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but neither of the boys minded, as they both knew it wasn't going to be their last.

the first time they said i love you was at prom. may 13, 1989.

mike and will were hovering near the drinks when michael ball's _love changes everything_ started playing through the speakers. mike held out his hand.

"could i have this dance?" he asked, grinning cheesily. will, of course, eagerly accepted, not caring about what other people might think or say. he knew that he loved him, and that's all that mattered.

mike took on the position of the girl, resting his hands on will's shoulders, while will attempted to wrap his short arms around mike's waist. they swayed awkwardly for the duration of the song, and will had his head buried in mike's chest.

when the song finished, mike put his arms underneath will's armpits and hoisted him up. will instinctively wrapped his legs around mike's waist and rested his head on mike's shoulders.

"i love you." mike said softly.

will pulled his head back and blinked at him in confusion. they were walking back to the table where the rest of the party was sitting now, max and lucas holding hands underneath the tablecloth and dustin and el engaging in polite conversation.

"did you just say?"

"yeah." mike breathed, smiling slightly. "i did."

will nestled his head back into mike's shoulders, and at some point before they sat down, he said it back to mike.

the last time they spoke was when will lay dying in a hospital bed in 2053. it was the last time will told mike that he loved him.

the last time they held hands was when will lay dying in a hospital bed in 2053. mike could feel will's hands getting colder by the second.

the last time they kissed was right after will flatlined in a hospital bed in 2053. mike pressed his lips against will's cold ones one last time, hot tears dripping onto his husband's face.

the last time mike was ever happy was the last day he got to spend with his true love.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for making u all cry


End file.
